The Thief Detective
by MiaHarpy
Summary: Read Description for Summary
1. Prologue: An Unexpected Present

Story: The Thief Detective

Description: The Great Detective of the East returns for the holidays! However, problems arise when a trip brings him to a heist... Where the great Phantom Thief... IS INNOCENT? Kaitou Kid wants to find the real thief with help from his detective friend. However, Shinichi has a problem because of all the attraction the heist was creating. Kaitou Kid comes up with a great scheme to help both of them out.

IMPORTANT FOR DETECTIVE CONAN FANS!: This is based mostly on the show, meaning couplings will be based on the show. I RESPECT ALL COUPLINGS! Meaning I don't wanna see any wars when it comes to the couples. If you send a review and it's in plain site you didn't read this message, I will remove your review. No flaming either.

Prologue: A Unexpected Present

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

"I told you, I can't go on the trip. I'm working on another case," Conan spoke in his original voice into the telephone. It's currently December and his childhood friend, Ran, was hoping he as Shinichi would come with them on a ski trip. Of course, being in his current... state, there's no way he could go.

Conan leaned against the wall of the Professor's living room. He was there because Ai wanted to tell him something. And of course, after he, as Conan, left the Detective Agency, Ran just had to call about the ski trip that she was looking forward to.

"Why can't you take some time off? It's only about a week till Christmas and you've been doing nothing but cases for the whole year!"

"It can't be helped. And I worked on cases during holidays all the time. And I'm pretty sure your dad does too."

"At least dad is around during then, unlike the detective I grew up with that never come and visit to save his life."

"Hey, no need to get upset. It's just that I can't come home now."

"... Are you stalling?"

"N-no! What gave you that idea!" Conan heard a little snicker as he looked around the corner to see Ai coming down from the hallway with a satisfied grin.

"Well, it seemed reasonable when I talked to Sonako."

Conan's eyes twitched as he looked back at his cellphone while holding the bow-tie in his other hand, '... Sonako... She gets worse every time they talk about me...' "You know well as I that I do want to come back. It might take a long while, but I will."

"Shinichi..."

"Sorry, Ran. For making you wait." Ai raised a eye brow, after fully came into the living room. Conan could see her grin widening and he stared at her in annoyance before saying, "I have to go now, Ran."

"Wait, Shini-"

Conan turned off his cellphone and put it in his pocket, "What is it, Haibara?"

"My, my, isn't it rude to hang up on your girlfriend?"

Conan blushed lightly, "Isn't it rude to intrude into other people's conversations?"

"Guess that makes you a hypocrite."

"Hey, hey. It's different when you have to solve cases."

"Sure it is..."

"You wanted to talk to me about something?" Conan quickly tried to changed the subject as he sat down on the Professor's couch.

"Maybe... Or maybe I just wanna see another drama scene where you talk sweetly to the love of your life."

Conan's eyes narrowed, "Haibara..."

"So, are you planning to go on the ski trip?"

"HEY!,"

"Guess not, that's to bad."

"What are you talking about?"

"Why do you think I stayed in my room for two long weeks?"

"...," Conan's eyes widened, "H-Haibara... You-"

"Made this?," Haibara holds up a pill, "it should be able to last about two days... Enough time to actually be with your 'Ran-neechan' for the holidays. I don't think you would care if I warn you about the consequences or the Organization. However... there IS a catch."

"Getting the cold?"

Ai smirked, "guess I don't have to explain about that either. I'm already working on a drug that will make you have an actual cold. I never thought I would actually make something to make someone sick on purpose."

"Haibara..."

"Just think of it as an early present."

"I don't think anyone else would even consider getting a cold for a present," Conan sweatdropped.

"Just be careful to not stand out."

"That's the last thing I'd want to do," Conan muttered.

* * *

"I can't believe Shinichi can't come home for Christmas! That stupid detective geek!," Ran angrily put on her sweater and picked up her purse, "dad! I'm going shopping for dinner!"

"A-alright," Kogoro hide behind the newspaper that he conveniently picked up and started reading right after Ran's phone call ended. After Ran stormed out of the room, Kogoro put down the newspaper, "Geez, why does Ran always have to get so upset after calling that brat up." Kogoro turned on the TV to see Yuko singing a Christmas song, "OOOOOOoooh! Yoko! You'll never be angry like that!"

When Ran finally got to the market place, her cellphone started to ring. "If that's Shinichi..." Ran furiously pulled her phone out and looked at the number, "oh, Conan-kun!" Ran quickly answered her cellphone, "Hello. Is there something wrong Conan-kun?"

"I'm sorry, Ran-neechan... But Ai reminded me that we have a school project that's due when we go back to school. I don't think I can go on the ski trip."

"Well, can't you bring it?"

"But I have to work with Ai on it and I don't think they have a library up on the mountains."

"They might. They even have a small museum."

"Yeah, but it probably won't have a big enough of a selection. I'm very sorry, Ran-neechan. I wish I could go with you. I hope I didn't make you mad."

"No, you didn't made me mad. Thank you for telling me, Conan-kun. At least you don't make the same excuse for every time you can't go somewhere with us."

"... Did Shinichi-niichan made you mad again?"

"Uh... It'll be alright, Conan-kun, don't worry about it. Oh! Conan-kun, will Yakiudon be alright for dinner tonight?"

"Er, yeah!" Conan said in a cheerful voice.

"That's good, don't come home to late."

"Alright, bye!"

"Bye," Ran turned off her cellphone and sighed, "First Shinichi and now Conan-kun... Some ski trip this is going to be."

* * *

"GAH! I can't believe that Jii is taking me ice skating!" Kaito rubbed his head in frustration as he and Aoko walked down the street. Kaito was heading to the mountains for the next planned heist, he hasn't yet sended out the warning yet. But soon, he will. There was NO WAY he was going out ice skating. Last time he went out on the ice, he actually had to get help from Aoko.

"It's to bad me and Hakuba-kun can't come with you. Maybe next time we can go together, you will learn to stay on your feet," Aoko smirked.

"Eeeeeh?," Kaito grinned as he stepped closer to Aoko, "But I like being on the ground, how else would I be able to tell what color your underwear is?"

"KAITO!"


	2. Chapter 1: Arrival

Author: Alright guys, I AM working on the next chapter. However, there are things to clear up. 1. I have a job so it's going slower than usual. 2. This fanfic is based AFTER the London case and the reason I didn't post the 2nd chapter is because I realized that some of you probably never have read the current manga chapters that has been updated (like DCTP) and only keeping up with the series by watching the anime version (The London Case IS the latest case and only part 1 of it is out. By the way, Conan talking in English in his kid voice on the Japanese version... CUTE!). I won't be putting up the next chapter until after the London Case is over.

ALSO, this fanfic is actually gonna have sequels. And even though these fanfic series is gonna be based after the London Case, I'll keep appearances of Subaru and Sera (a Character that appears in the manga and will later on appear in the Anime) to a very minimum because we still don't know who they really are yet even though we have some theories. I'm sorry if you wanted to see them but I don't wanna mess up their characters.

ONE LAST THING: Please don't send reviews just to ask when the next chapter is gonna be out. I am never fond of deadlines AND I can be very lazy because I want fun time all because I have to work almost everyday and only have 1 day off per week. Regular reviews will be great.

Chapter 1: The Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

"I wish at least Conan-kun could come with us," Ran said as she put a bag into the rental car's trunk, "it feels different when we are going on a trip without him."

Kogoro came up beside Ran to put another bag into the trunk before he looked around, "isn't your friend coming?"

"Sonako's parents are doing a Christmas party and she has to attend," Ran sadly said, "I really wanted someone to at least come along."

"Well, we already book a room at a inn," Kogoro replied as he shut the trunk's hood and opened the driver's side door, "we have to get going."

"Okay..." Ran went to the other side of the car, opening the door.

"HEEEY! WAIT!"

Ran quickly looked up to the familiar voice belonging to her childhood friend, "Shinichi?"

Shinichi, holding a bag of his own, stopped a few feet away from their rental car, resting his hands on his knees while taking a few deep breaths. "Hey... Ran..." He looked up to her, grinning.

"Shinichi!" Ran closed the door behind her and went up to Shinichi, helping him by taking his bag, "Shinichi, I thought you were busy on a case!"

"While we were on the phone the other day, a thought came to me. After hanging up and looked into it, I was able to solve the mystery quickly. I decided since because I have some time, I could come with you on the ski trip."

"Why didn't you just call me after you finished the case?"

"I'm sorry, Ran. I didn't know if was going to be able come back home on time," Shinichi answered when really the truth was it took a while for Shinichi's cold to start. When it did, Shinichi quickly took the antidote and grab his already packed bag.

Ran starred at Shinichi for a minute and then smiled, "you and Conan-kun really do sound a lot alike."

"Eh?...," Shinichi's eyes widened and a sweat dropped from his forehead, "I-I thought I told you that there's no way me and that brat are alike,"

"Hey, we need to get going!" Kogoro yelled from the driver's seat before muttering and opening the trunk with a button, "great, now I have to watch over them to make sure he doesn't pull something on Ran."

Ran quickly put Shinichi's bag into the trunk before closing it again, "I'm so glad you're here."

"Me too...," Shinichi muttered.

* * *

Most of the car ride consists of talking and asking questions. Other than that was awkward silence. Some of the questions that Shinichi had to answer sometime caught him off guard and he had to either come up with a quick answer or try to change the subject. At one point, Shinichi was starting to think if it wasn't worth coming, however, that all changed whenever he sees Ran smiling.

That was the reason he came. He wanted to see her smile. While stuck as Conan, almost every time he, Shinichi, was mentioned, he would see Ran getting emotional. Angry, sad, worry, he wanted all of that to go away. There was a few times when he turned back to his original self, but he could never tell Ran anything. Either from changing back after solving a case or prolonging until it was to late.

He wanted to tell Ran everything but always ends up stopping himself. Not wanting her, of all people, to be in danger. However, the pain in her eyes every time he 'disappears' makes him dread it. Hopefully, this vacation will make things better for the both of them.

"Amazing! For a town, it looks beautiful!"

Shinichi looked out the window on Ran's side, and to be honest, it does look nice. The rooftops where covered with a nice white blanket of snow. The trees nearby adds on to the environment. People were roaming about, going from place to place.

"We'll have to find the inn before we can do any skiing," Kogoro said as he starts to find a parking spot.

"This is going to be great!," Ran grinned brightly to Shinichi.

Couldn't help himself, Shinichi smiled back to her, "yeah."

* * *

"Hey! I'm suppose to have a room reservation."

"What's your name?," The young lady at the desk asked politely.

"Kuroba Kaito!" Kaito said cheerfully.

"Kuroba...," the lady muttered as she taps on the computer keyboard, "ah, there you are... Um... Isn't it suppose to be a room for two?" She handed the key card to the teen-aged boy.

"Jii-chan had to go somewhere... Guess that means I got the whole room to myself," Kaito took the card and with a poof the card disappeared from his hand.

"Wow!" The Lady smiled and clapped her hands, "amazing!"

Kaito's grin widened, however, that didn't last long when the door to the inn opened and a familiar trio came in. But what surprised the most, while Kaito tries to keep a poker face on, was the fact that instead of the little critic he was so used to was replaced by a fully sized critic that he would, on a few occasions, be disguised as.

"Geez! One step outside and it was freezing!"

"Dad, I told you that you shouldn't put your coat in the trunk!"

"I forgot!"

"Can you tell me how you became a private eye again?"

"Why, you!" Kogoro was throwing a punch, trying to hit Shinichi on the head, but Ran was in the way which makes the punch easily to avoid. However, that causes Kogoro eager to hit Shinichi even more.

Kaito worry eased off a little while he watches the scene in front of him. He quickly remembered just how much fun all of his heists was with tantei-kun. Even if Kudo was back to his normal age, it should still be the same. However, what DID worried him was the fact that he was not in disguise or anything and the thought of his favorite critic discovering it's his real identity is scary!

"Dad! That's enough!," Ran said angrily.

Kogoro obeyed his daughter, not wanting to receive the end of her fist. But sent a glare at Shinichi, who in return, just looked at him with a flat glare, 'even being my normal self uncle wants to hit me on the head.'

"Someone so pretty shouldn't be mad in a nice place like this," A flower appeared in front of Ran as it was being held by Kaito. A few reactions occurred at once. Kogoro got even more steamed and wanted to know who the hell this person was. Shinichi was more into shock, seeing someone closely resembling to himself. And Ran was lightly blushing and was in a state of confusion before she started to say anything.

"AH! I remember you, I saw you walking down the street with another girl and accidentally thought you were Shinichi!," Ran exclaimed.

'Oh yeah... I remember that... When did that happened again?,' Shinichi thought to himself while at the same time, Kogoro was to busy switching glances between Shinichi and Kaito.

Kogoro then stared at Shinichi, "hey, brat, you didn't to tell me you have a twin brother."

"I don't have a brother, unless something happened when my parents was away in America," Shinichi stared back.

"Or it could be that we were both born to be look a likes and our families are destined to be mortal enemies that end up have to work together to bring down a evil empire! Hey, that would be a awesome movie to watch!," Kaito grinned while Shinichi just stared at him like he was crazy.

"Uuum..."

Kaito turned his glance towards Ran and continue to grin, "ah! My name is Kuroba Kaito! What's yours? I'm guessing the old man next to you is your dad and that my 'look a like' is Shinichi-kun, who happens to be your boyfriend."

"B-b-boyfriend?"

"It's nothing like that!" Shinichi and Ran deeply blushed.

"Oooooh?"

"I don't know what your trying to pull, but I'm Mouri Kogoro, famous detective!," Kogoro glared.

"Hey, hey, I'm not trying to pull anything," Kaito smiled 'innocently', "but cool! I'm talking to the greatest detective in Japan!"

Kogoro's glare instantly faded and he gave out a excited laugh.

A sweat dropped from the side of Shinichi's head as he thought, 'you're lucky to even be famous.'

"Well, I should get going... Jii-chan scheduled me to take ice skating lessons," Kaito frowned.

"You don't like ice skating?," Ran asked.

"No... Unless you all will be joining me."

"Sorry, we are suppose to go skiing," Ran replied.

"Lucky...," Kaito muttered. Early that day when Jii and Kaito was going up to the mountain. Kaito learned that Jii really DID scheduled Kaito to take ice skating lessons. Kaito had first intended he was only going for the heist though Jii suggested to do what Kaito was suppose to do. Just in case Inspector Nakamori shows up which was HIGHLY likely. In that car ride, Kaito spent a good long thirty minutes freaking out. Which it did helped pass the time.

"Oh well, see you guys later," Kaito said before stepping over to Shinichi and grinned, "you too, evil twin brother."

Shinichi just annoyingly watched Kaito turn and head towards his room with luggage that was left on the ground near the desk. When Kaito was fully gone from sight, he spoke up, "I bet he annoys everyone like that all the time."

"He seems like a good kid," Kogoro smiled.

"You'd like anyone that compliments you as a 'great detective', uncle."

"What was that, brat?"

"Dad, we should get to our rooms too..."

"Oh yeah..."

* * *

Author: I hope you guys like the story so far... And by the way, this happens to be my first Detective Conan fanfic. So hopefully I'm doing it right for how the characters act. God... Now my friends want me to come up with a small Kaito Kid amv with the song 'Smooth Criminal'. I hope I can think up of good scenes to use...


End file.
